The Avengers go Camping
by AisforAWKWARD
Summary: When Tony tells the team to pack their bags and go camping, he tells them it's for team bonding. Does he have other intentions involving a certain pair of assassins? Pranks, revenge, and chaos is sure to ensue when the six most powerful people in the world go camping.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, Tony, what's going on? We did you drag us all in here?" Natasha questioned as she sat down next to Clint in the living room of the Avengers Tower.

"Well my fellow Avengers, it has come to my attention that we have not done much to promote team bonding." Tony began.

"We all live in the same building. How much more bonded do we need to be?" Clint pointed out.

"Well, Legolas, isn't it weird that we put our lives in each other's hands on a regular basis, yet we don't know what your favorite color is?"

"It's purple." Natasha answered immediately causing Clint to smirk at the billionaire.

"Okay, what kind of team bonding did you have in mind?" Bruce asked.

"Pack your bags, people, because tomorrow the Avengers are going camping!" Tony announced. Thor looked confused.

"What is this 'camping' you speak of?" he inquired.

"I'm glad you asked, Point Break. Camping is when you take a few days away from the hustle and bustle of city life and flee to the great outdoors. You can roast hot dogs and marshmallows over a camp fire while telling stories, go fishing, take hikes, it's the perfect team bonding experience!" Tony exclaimed.

"I didn't think you'd be the camping type, Stark. I mean, you always seem to have some sort of gadget in your hands." Steve pointed out.

"Well, my dear Captain, even a man of great technology such as myself likes to get away from the stresses of being a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist superhero once in a while." He replied.

"And what, do you think that all the evil psychopaths will take a break from trying to take over the world just because we're on vacation?" Natasha questioned.

"We'll only be gone a few days. Besides, if Fury needs us, he can call."

"I don't know, Tony." Bruce began nervously.

"Come on, Bruce, camping is virtually stress-free. There's no reason to worry about the Big Guy showing up."

"Alright, I'll go." The doctor sighed in defeat.

"I shall come too. It'll be exactly like our hunting trips in Asgard, except here you don't have to worry about bildshnipe." Thor said with his booming voice.

"I guess it could be fun." Steve added. Everyone looked at the two assassins who looked like they were having a silent conversation. Finally, Natasha nodded at Clint.

"We're in." he said. Tony pumped his fist in triumph as the team began to disperse to their rooms to begin packing. However, Tony pulled Bruce aside.

"Alright, Bruce, everything's going according to plan so far." The billionaire said mischievously.

"What are you up to, now?" Bruce groaned.

"Well, it has become painfully obviously that Agent Barton is unable to make a move on Natasha on his own, so I've decided to step in as his wingman."

"Tony, their relationship is none of our business." The doctor said.

"Ah, but it is. Can you honestly say you don't think those two are in love? I mean look at the facts. They're almost never apart from each other, Natasha lets Clint touch her and call her 'Tasha' and 'Nat' when she'll break the jaw of anyone else who does, and did you see what just happened? Clint didn't say anything about going on the trip until he okayed it with Natasha via silent conversation."

"They're just close because they've been partners for years. Besides, they're adults. It's not our job to play Cupid. Why do you want my help anyway?"

"Because you're my science bro. And because Thor is too naïve and Captain Goody Two-shoes would probably just rat me out." Tony explained.

"Sorry Tony, but I'd rather not get tortured by the world's two most dangerous assassins. I mean, do you really think they'll let you get away with it once they realize what you're trying to do?" Bruce asked. He then left the billionaire alone so that he could go pack for the trip.

"Well then, I guess Tony Stark's a lone wolf on this one." He said to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorite! I have some funny things coming your way, so stay tuned! also if you have any ideas, feel free to drop a review or PM me. I don't own anything and as always ENJOY!**

The next morning, everyone was up early doing last minute preparations for the trip. They loaded everything into the big van Tony had rented then climbed inside.

"Don't do anything stupid, Tony." Pepper warned.

"You've been talking to Bruce, haven't you?"

"I just know you. I agree that Clint and Natasha may have some chemistry but you can't try to force it. It has to come naturally." She explained.

"Well, every plant needs fertilizer." Tony pointed out. Pepper rolled her eyes then kissed him.

"Have fun." she said then waved goodbye to the others. Tony got into the driver's seat and started the van.

"Are you sure we have everything?" Bruce asked from the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, I got everything we could possibly need. Now, let us be off to towards a time of team bonding!" Tony declared then pulled away from the tower.

The drive took nearly two hours that were full of Tony going on and on about what fun they were gonna have and everyone else doing their best to cope. Clint and Natasha were in the very back and had kept their headphones in the whole time. Thor was very interested in what the billionaire was saying and asked lots of questions. Steve tuned them both out and concentrated on the sketch pad in his lap as he drew a picture of his beloved motorcycle from the war. Finally, poor Bruce had no choice but to listen and try not to get too agitated. When they finally arrived at the farthest bath house, the six Avengers got out of the van and retrieved their stuff from the back.

"Alright, guys, our sight is just a ten minute walk from here. I got us a secluded spot right on the lake." Tony said with a grin then turned around and started walking on the path. The others trudged after him until they came to the clearing on the large lake. They started setting up the tents until they found a problem.

"Uh, Stark, you got four single tents and one double." Steve said.

"Did I? Oh, I'm sorry. I must have thought that double meant it came with two…" Tony said thoughtfully. "Oh well, I guess two of us will have to share. How about you two?" the billionaire suggested looking at Clint and Natasha.

"Really, Stark? You want to go there?" Natasha said with a glare.

"Well, it makes the most sense seeing as you two are partners. I'm sure you've slept in the same bed lots of times."

"For the thousandth time, Tony, we aren't a couple. And the only times we've slept in the same bed are when a mission called for it." Clint explained with a glare to match Natasha's.

"Sure, sure, I totally believe you." Tony said sarcastically. "But seriously guys, it would be weird for any of the rest of us to share a tent. Not to mention awkward." Clint and Natasha had another silent conversation then gave in.

"Fine, but don't expect that this will go unpunished, Stark." Natasha grumbled then went inside the double tent with Clint following close behind. Tony looked like a kid on Christmas morning until Steve slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" he exclaimed.

"Do you have a death wish? We all know you did this just to try to get Natasha and Clint together." Steve said.

"Well, it needed to be done! Those two are perfect for each other but they refuse to do anything about it. I'm not the bad guy here!" Tony defended.

"I know you have their best interests at heart, but we should let them decide what future their relationship holds." Thor bellowed.

"This is going to work. You'll see. Besides, once they realize that I'm right, they'll forget to kill me for the tent thing." Tony said confidently then went into his tent to get settled.

The team met around the picnic table around noon then starting making sandwiches for lunch.

"So, what are we going to do after lunch?" Bruce asked.

"Hmm, I know! How about we play capture the flag?" Tony suggested.

"In case you haven't noticed, Stark, we're not twelve." Natasha pointed out.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! Imagine playing capture the flag with the Avengers! It'll be awesome!" the billionaire insisted.

"What's capture the flag?" Steve asked. Thor looked just as confused.

"It's a game where there are two teams who each have their flag. There's a boundary line between the territories of the teams. Now the point of the game is to find the other team's flag and bring it to your side without getting captured. You're captured if you get touched by someone on the other team while on their side." Clint explained.

"What happens to you if you're captured?" Steve asked.

"You go to the other team's jail. You can be freed by one of your teammates if they touch you. Then you get to walk back to your side and try again." Tony replied.

"This sounds quite enjoyable! I am in!" Thor exclaimed.

"I guess I'll play too." Steve added.

"What about you Bonnie and Clyde?" Tony asked the assassins.

"I guess a few rounds couldn't hurt." Natasha gave in. Clint nodded in agreement. Tony looked at Bruce.

"I don't it's a good idea for me to play." Bruce said.

"Come on, Bruce." Tony pouted.

"No, Tony. One wrong move and the Other Guy could come out. It would be much safer for me to stay here." The doctor insisted.

"We don't want you to feel left out." Steve said.

"Trust me, I will have much more fun here. If I play all I'll be able to think about is not letting out the Hulk. This way I can at least read in somewhat peace and quiet." Bruce assured with a smile.

"Alright, let's go over some rules before we pick teams. First, no flying, no lightning, and no hammer for Thor." Tony began. The Asgardian looked disappointed but nodded. "Also, no deliberately injuring anyone." He continued looking at the two assassins. "Finally, your flag must be visible at all times and must be attainable. Guardians of the flags must be five paces away at all times. Now, for teams."

"Me and Clint against you, Steve, and Thor." Natasha said, daring anyone to argue. Tony just nodded with a smirk then grabbed a couple of rags and a roll of toilet paper from his tent. He tied of end of the roll to the closest tree then dragged it through the woods as far as it would go.

"Alright, that's our boundary line. Your flag has to be within 150 feet of this line. Any questions?" the billionaire asked. "No? Good. Okay, you get twenty minutes to prepare. I'll yell when it's time." Tony said. The rest of the group nodded then dispersed to their sides.

"GO!" Tony yelled after twenty minutes had passed. They decided that Thor would guard the flag while he and Steve would try to get the other's flag.

"Okay, you stay here and guard the boundary line while I go get the flag." Steve instructed.

"Why do you get to go find the flag?" Tony questioned.

"Because we're up against the best two assassins in the world and I am trained for situations like this. Besides, you're too loud." The captain explained.

Meanwhile, Natasha was hiding behind a bush near their flag while Clint went for the other team's. They decided on Clint because with the trees being so dense around the camp site, the archer could move effortlessly from tree to tree without even having to touch the ground. Natasha sat and waited until she heard the sound of a certain super soldier coming her way.

When Steve saw the flag, he almost couldn't believe it. It was right in the open laying on a rock with no one in sight guarding it. But knowing the assassins would never be so careless, the captain moved towards it very slowly, ready to run at any time. He was only ten feet away from the flag now and with no assassin in sight, Steve let his guard down a little. Suddenly, he tripped and found himself upside down and dangling from a tree. Natasha emerged from her bush smirking and stalked towards the incapacitated leader.

"Why hello there, Captain." She said smugly.

"Ms. Romanoff. I suppose you're going to send me to jail now." Steve sighed.

"No, Clint should be back any minute with your flag and I think he'd like to see his good work." Natasha replied.

Sure enough, Clint came swinging through the trees with the flag a couple minutes and climbed down the tree next to the one Steve was hanging from. He landed next to Natasha with a big grin.

"Ah, it's nice to see that my snare worked." He chuckled. Suddenly, Thor and Tony came bursting onto the scene. They saw what had happened to the captain and started cracking up.

"Nice to see your special training paid off." Tony laughed.

"Not funny, Stark! Now can someone please get me down? All the blood is rushing to my head." Steve begged. Clint took out his knife and cut the snare. Steve stood up and brushed himself off.

"Alright, let us play another round!" Thor declared.

They played for five rounds, Clint and Natasha winning every one. They then decided to go back to the campsite and start dinner.

"Hey guys, how was it?" Bruce asked, closing his book.

"Clint and Natasha won every single round." Tony grumbled.

"I was dangled upside down from a tree three times!" Steve groaned.

"It shall be a dark day for Midgard if those two change sides." Thor decided.

"Well, what did you expect playing capture the flag with master assassins?" Natasha questioned as she sat down in front of the fire Bruce had made while they were gone.

"I agree with Natasha. I mean, it really wasn't smart of you to let them be together." Bruce added.

"We had no choice! If we went against Natasha she would have killed us!" Tony defended.

"True, so you guys were really doomed from the start." Clint smirked.

"So what is for dinner? I am very hungry!" Thor boomed.

"Let's roast some hot dogs over the fire." Steve suggested. Everyone agreed and got out everything they needed. They sat in a circle and out there hotdogs in the fire.

"See? Isn't this fun?" Tony asked.

"I must admit, this was a pretty good idea." Steve replied.

"Yeah, it's nice to be away from the big city for a while, less people to worry about." Bruce added.

"Even if you so obviously sabotaged this trip in an attempt to make Clint and me admit we're a couple, we did need a break." Natasha admitted.

"I'm sorry, Natasha, but do you seriously expect me to believe there's nothing going on between the two of you?" Tony questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"There's the fact that we've been partners and friends for years." Clint pointed out.

"I mean more than that. The way you guys look at each other is love. I should know because that's the way Pepper and I look at each other." The billionaire continued.

"Tony has a point. The way you two are with one another reminds me of my Lady Jane." Thor said with a thoughtful sigh.

"Look guys, we've been over this. What goes on between Clint and Natasha is not our business. I'm not saying there is, but if there is something between them, they'll tell us when their ready." Steve interjected. Clint sent him a thankful look.

"So, who's ready for s'mores?" the archer asked after they finished their hot dogs. He and Steve went to go get the supplies while Bruce explained to Thor what a s'more was. They gathered once again around the campfire with marshmallow sticks in hand beg to roast.

"Now Thor, don't get it too close to the fire or it'll burn." Bruce warned. Thor nodded and continued to slowly cook his marshmallow. When they each were satisfied, they added the graham crackers and chocolate.

"This treat is most delicious!" Thor exclaimed.

"Well if you like that, Thor, wait til you try s'more flavored Poptarts." Clint said. Thor's eyes got wide.

"There is such a thing? You Midgardians are truly wonderful!"

They finished their s'mores then decided on telling stories by the fire. After a couple hours, they started going to bed one by one.

"Alright you two, behave." Tony smirked at the assassins before slipping into his tent.

"Don't let him get to you. He may be a genius, but he's also an idiot sometimes." Steve said with a smile before going to his own tent. Bruce and Thor soon followed so Clint and Natasha were alone by the fire.

"So, you know how we're gonna get Tony back?" Clint asked. Natasha nodded with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"This is going to be fun."

**What are they planning? Find out next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**alright guys here's the next chapter! I appreciate all the reviews, follows, and favorites! as always, ideas are greatly accepted and encouraged. I don't own anything and please review and ENJOY!**

That morning, Natasha's phone alarm went off at 4:00. She woke up then turned to her sleeping partner.

"Clint, it's time." She whispered shaking the archer's shoulder. He opened his eyes and smiled then the two assassins silently got out of their tent. They crept over to where Tony's tent was and quietly unzipped it. Seeing the billionaire was fast asleep, they grabbed the end of his air mattress and carefully started pulling it out of the tent. Tony stirred a few times, but he remained asleep as they dragged the mattress across the campsite and to the edge of the lake. The assassins then got on the other side and began pushing the mattress. They continued until the mattress floated out of their reach and toward the center of the lake. Clint and Natasha took a few steps back and admired their work.

"Now, that is why you don't mess with Hawkeye and Black Widow." Clint smiled and put his arm around Natasha. They stood for a while and watched Tony float away then went back to their tent feeling victorious.

Later that morning, everyone was awoken by screams. They rushed out of their tents only to see Tony freaking out on an air mattress in the middle of the lake. Steve and Thor started cracking up while Bruce only cracked a smile. Clint and Natasha only started laughing when Tony stood up and fell off the mattress and into the lake. The five Avengers stood there incapacitated by laughter while the billionaire swam to shore.

"Who did that?" he glared as he marched out of the water. Clint and Natasha smirked and waved at him.

"That's what you get for trying to be Cupid." The archer said.

"You put my bed in the lake! All I did was make you guys sleep in the same tent!"

"We warned you that we'd get you back." Natasha pointed out.

"Never fear, Tony, I shall fly out and retrieve your mattress." Thor promised then flew out towards the floating bed. Tony turned back to the assassins.

"This isn't over. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to the bathhouse to take a shower." He huffed then stomped off. Thor came back with the bed and laid it on the ground to dry.

"That was most amusing." He chuckled.

"Yeah, you guys got him good." Steve grinned.

"Well, somebody has to put him in his place. I'm going to go change." Natasha said then went into her and Clint's tent.

"So, what should we do for breakfast?" Bruce asked.

"Well, I could make pancakes and sausage. I brought all the stuff." Clint suggested.

"Oh yes, I love your pancakes. You are truly a gifted maker of Midgardian cuisine!" Thor boomed nodding vigorously.

"I'm good with that." Steve agreed.

"Alright, pancakes and sausage it is." Clint announced. He went over to his tent then remembered that Natasha was changing. "Hey, Nat, I'm making pancakes and sausage for breakfast. Is that okay?" there was a moment of silence before Natasha unzipped the tent fully dressed in shorts and a tank top.

"Yeah, sounds great. You need in here?" Clint nodded then climbed into the tent and gathered his cooking supplies. Natasha helped him carry the stuff out then set it on the picnic table. Steve helped set up the grill while Clint started making the batter. Tony came back ten minutes later dressed in fresh clothes and still pouting.

"Do I smell Barton's pancakes?" he said perking up a bit.

"That you do, and if you're a good boy, I may let you have some." Clint smirked as he flipped the pancakes over.

"Excuse me for just wanting my teammates to be happy." The billionaire scoffed as he sat down at the table.

"We are happy, we're just not in love. Now get off your lazy butt and help us set the table." Natasha ordered. Tony put his hands up in defeat and helped get drinks for everyone.

"Alright, we have blueberry pancakes for Steve, dark chocolate chip for Bruce, milk chocolate for Thor, cinnamon for Natasha, banana nut for Tony, and regular for me." Clint announced as he passed out the pancakes.

"How do you remember what we all like?" Steve asked.

"He's an assassin, he remembers everything." Natasha answered for him.

"More importantly, what do you put in these things that makes them so good?" Tony questioned as he stuffed a huge bite in his mouth.

"That's classified information." The archer replied as he brought the plate of sausage over and sat down.

"I'll bet you know." Tony said pointedly to Natasha who just smirked in response.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Bruce asked.

"Well no more capture the flag, that's for sure." Steve said immediately.

"I think Clint and I are taking a hike after breakfast." Natasha said. The archer nodded in affirmation.

"I want to partake in that activity where you capture aquatic creatures with sticks and string." Thor announced.

"And I'm going to show Thor how to fish properly." Tony said.

"What about you, Steve?" Bruce asked.

"The lake's really pretty today. I think I'll do some sketching. How about you?"

"I'm just going to relax for a while and read." The doctor replied. The Avengers finished their breakfast and cleaned up then dispersed to their separate activities. Clint and Natasha packed their backpacks then started on the trail that would take them up the mountain near their sight.

"Just try to keep up, Barton." Natasha smirked.

"Don't you worry about me, Romanoff; I'm just enjoying the view." Clint returned. Natasha raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You tell me." the archer said smugly. The redhead just rolled her eyes.

"Remember when we had to climb Mt. Kilimanjaro?" she asked.

"I remember having to carry you half the way."

"I got shot in the leg!" Natasha defended.

"Excuses, excuses. You know I had to take out that mercenary all by myself? At least he was stupid. Only had about a dozen men with him." Clint chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah, but one of those men shot me. And all you did was shoot an explosive arrow into their cave hideout!"

"True, but it was very effective."

"Whatever, I've still saved your butt enough times to make up for it."

"Why do you always feel like you have to make up for it? I'm your partner. Saving you is a part of the job."

"I know, but I guess I still feel like I owe you for not killing me then brining me to SHEILD." Natasha sighed. Clint stopped.

"Nat, that was almost seven years ago, I think we can forget about that."

"But I can't!" Natasha groaned in frustration. Clint put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why not?" he asked softly. Natasha looked like she wanted to say something, but instead pulled away from Clint and resumed trekking up the mountain as if nothing happened.

* * *

"No, Thor, you cast like _this_." Tony groaned then showed the demigod how to properly cast a fishing line for the fifth time. Thor listened intently until he finally understood and was able to cast successfully.

"Wonderful! Now what do we do?" he asked.

"Now, we sit in lawn chairs and wait." The billionaire said as he eased into the chair.

"Wait for what?"

"For a fish to bite our hooks. It may take a while." Tony sighed. "So, Thor, how good at you at revenge?"

"Not as good as my brother. Why?" Thor asked suspiciously.

"Because, I need to get Clint and Natasha back for dragging me into the lake." Tony said as if it were obvious.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but I cannot help you. If you continue on this path of retribution you'll put a dent in the friendship you have with the hawk and spider."

"Then don't think of it as revenge. Think of it as another team bonding activity."

"Don't listen to him, Thor. He's just trying to get you into trouble." Steve called from where he was sketching the scenery.

"I can't let them have the last laugh! Didn't you ever pull pranks, Cap? Or were you this boring as a kid too?"

"Not gonna work, Stark. I'm not helping you prank Clint and Natasha. So just let it go and enjoy the vacation." The captain replied.

"You guys are no fun. Where's Banner anyway?"

"He's in his tent reading, but in case you're wondering, he won't help you either." Bruce called back. Tony slumped down in his chair, wondering what he could do to get even with the assassins.

**What is Tony going to do? Also, what's gonna happen with Clint and Natasha? Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

When they reached the mountain's summit, Clint and Natasha got out the sandwiches they had packed then sat down for lunch.

"So what do you think Stark's gonna do?" Natasha asked.

"I have no idea, something stupid probably." Clint chuckled.

"That man just doesn't know when to give up."

"Neither do you." The archer joked.

"Well at least I don't going around trying to be a matchmaker to people who are perfectly happy." She defended.

"Are you perfectly happy?" Clint questioned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I asked. Are you perfectly happy with the way your life is?"

"It's better than my life before." she shrugged. "Are you happy?"

"It's definitely a step up from the circus." Clint replied. There was silence for a moment. "Tasha?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you going to say back there about why you can't let us be even for me saving you?"

"Nothing." Natasha replied quickly looking down at her hands. Clint put one hand on her shoulder then used the other to gently life her chin.

"Nat?" he said quietly looking into her eyes. Suddenly, Natasha slammed her lips against Clint's. He sat in shock for a moment before snapping out of it and kissing back passionately. When they parted to breathe, Natasha looked into the archer's eyes.

"I never forgave myself of my debt to you because you didn't just save my life, you completed it." She whispered. Clint wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that. I always knew that you thought that love was for children, but I never let myself give up the hope that one day I could change your mind because I love you, Tasha, more than I have ever loved anyone."

"I love you too, Clint." Natasha replied then closed the gap between their lips once more.

* * *

"This is insane! You must be using some kind of magic!" Tony complained as Thor reeled in his fifth fish of the day.

"I give my word that I have not used any sorcery. I am the god of thunder, not a magician." Thor promised.

"Well, all I know is that you've caught like five fish and I haven't even gotten a bite!" the billionaire huffed.

"I'm sorry if I have dishonored you, Tony." The demigod said as he threw the fish back into the lake.

"You haven't, Thor, he's just a sore loser." Steve smirked.

"I am not! Besides, I'll bet that all the little fish in this lake have some kind of conspiracy against me!"

"You seriously think that all the fish got together and made an agreement to not bite your hook?" the captain raised an eyebrow.

"We've seen stranger things and you know it!" Tony defended.

"He speaks the truth. I have seen some very interesting things through the centuries." Thor agreed.

"Centuries? How old are you exactly?" Steve questioned.

"I do not know how my age would translate into Midgardian years, but I'm a lot older than any of you." The demigod explained.

"Man, and all this time I thought Cap here was the only old man." Tony said.

"I am not old! The time I spent in the ice didn't count." Steve protested.

"Dude, you hung out with my dad in World War II. That alone makes you old." The billionaire sneered. Steve groaned then went back to his drawing.

"So what are we going to do for dinner this evening?" Thor asked.

"I don't know. Hey, Bruce, what are we having for dinner?" Tony called to the man reading in his tent.

"I don't know. We'll ask Clint and Natasha when they get back." The doctor replied.

"Where are those two anyway? It's been two and a half hours." The billionaire remarked.

"It's a big mountain, Tony, and they said they were going to stop and have lunch on the summit. It'll take them a while." Steve pointed out. Suddenly, Thor got another bite.

"Ah, come on!"

* * *

"We should get back." Clint said hesitantly pulling out of Natasha's grasp.

"I know, Thor is probably already asking about dinner." She chuckled as they packed up their stuff.

"Yeah, but we haven't heard any massive roars of destruction so that's a good sign."

"True, so about what's just happened…" Natasha began.

"What?"

"Are you going to tell the others?"

"Of course not! If Tony found out, do you have any idea how many 'I told you so's' we'd get? He'd never let it go!"

"Good, I'm glad we're on the same page." The redhead nodded as they continued down the trail.

"Hey, Nat?' Clint asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are we like… officially together now?" the archer inquired nervously. Natasha laughed.

"We just made out and said we loved each other, I think it's safe to say we're together." She replied. Clint visibly relaxed at this making Natasha laugh even more.

"So are we ever going to tell the others?"

"I guess we'll have to eventually. Just not yet." She replied. Clint nodded in agreement with a huge grin on his face. "What are you smiling about, Barton?"

"Oh, I was just thinking of all the devastated faces when the ladies find out I'm off the market." He smirked. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you haven't been on the market for a long time. I've personally made sure the ladies knew that."

"So you're one of those 'if I can't have him, no one can' people?" the archer questioned.

"No, I just didn't appreciate all those airheads drooling over you. You deserve better."

"Better as in you? Because if you ask me, I've always thought you deserved better than me. Of course, that didn't stop me from politely telling any new recruits that I caught salivating over you to back off."

"Politely?" Natasha questioned with a smirk.

"Okay, I may have threatened to shoot them in the eye, but details aren't important. All that matters now is that I am yours, and you are mine." Clint said then grabbed Natasha and spun her around so that their lips could meet. Natasha smiled into the kiss. After a few moments, she pulled away.

"Come on, Romeo, we need to get back before the others file a missing persons report." Natasha said then started back down the trail. They arrived back at the campsite thirty minutes later and found Tony pouting in a chair.

"What's wrong, Tony? You look like someone stole your last toy." Clint remarked.

"Thor has caught I don't know how many fish and I haven't gotten a single bite! I'm telling you there's a conspiracy!" the billionaire complained.

"How was the hike?" Steve asked looking up from his sketch pad.

"Great, the view was amazing." Natasha said with a smile.

"I'm glad you two had fun, because I was stuck here listening to Tony complain the entire time." Bruce remarked as he emerged from his tent.

"Here, Tony, let me see your pole." Clint said. The billionaire begrudgingly complied and the archer reeled in the line. "There's no bait on this, genius." He observed then started to laugh. Tony's mouth hung open.

"It's okay, Tony, even the smartest if scholars make mistakes." Thor assured.

"Told you it wasn't a conspiracy." Steve smirked.

"I hate fishing." Tony grumbled then marched off to his tent.

"So what do you two want to do for dinner?" Bruce asked.

"I don't care. It's only 4:00 so we have a couple of hours to decide." Natasha shrugged.

"What shall we do until then?" Thor asked.

"I have an idea." Clint said. He walked over to his tent and dragged out a big box.

"What's in there?" Bruce asked. The archer held up his pointer finger then punched in the combination on the lock.

"You brought your bow?" Steve asked as Clint held up the weapon in triumph.

"Never leave home without it. But don't worry, I brought some other things to make it more team friendly." He smiled. He pulled out five other less impressive bows and quivers and some stand up targets.

"Man, you really don't pack light, do you?" Steve said.

"He thinks he's a boy scout." Natasha smirked.

"Well, I knew Tony would run out of team bonding ideas soon enough, so I thought I'd come prepared." Clint shrugged as he set up six bullseyes in front of the woods.

"So you're going to show us archery?" Thor questioned.

"You guys got any better ideas?" Clint asked. The four shook their heads. "Good, now someone go drag Tony out of his little pouting session."

"I shall retrieve the son of Stark." Thor announced. He went over to the billionaire's tent and unzipped it. Tony groaned about not wanting to get up so Thor scooped him up fireman style and carried him over to where the others were.

"This is stupid." Tony grumbled.

"Stop pouting. You're the one who planned this trip and so far the only art of the team you've tried to bond is Tasha and I." Clint said. "Now, this is how an arrow looks when it's shot properly." He began. He loaded an arrow into his bow and hit the center of the target with ease.

"Show off." Tony muttered.

"Actually, Tony, that's not showing off at all. _This _is showing off." The archer returned. He then went into a frenzy where he shot eight more arrows while closing his eyes and turning around. The arrows made a perfect circle around the arrow in the very center of the bullseye. Clint then walked to the target and retrieved his arrows. "Any questions? Good, now have fun." He smirked.

The team spent the next hour trying to hit the targets while Hawkeye watched on in amusement. Tony was by far the worst, losing more arrows then hit the target. Bruce and Thor weren't as bad as Tony, but it was obvious they weren't competent archers. Steve and Natasha managed a couple bullseyes, but they were nothing compared to the great Clint Barton.

"You make it look so easy." Steve remarked as he picked up his arrows and put them back in the box along with his bow and target.

"Well I've had years of practice. It's like you and your shield throwing. Have you ever played Frisbee?"

"Not really, I used to get hit by Frisbees a lot when I was a kid." The captain chuckled.

"You are truly a fine archer, Clint Barton, but as for me, I think I'll stick with Mjolnir." Thor boomed. "Now, what shall we do for dinner?"

"Ask Chef Boyardee." Tony sneered.

"Wow, Tony, that's real creative." Clint rolled his eyes. "But I guess since I'm the only competent cook, I guess I'll fix some pasta for dinner. That okay with everyone?" After getting the other Avengers' approval, Clint got out the pot and stove and began boiling some water.

"So, what did you two do on that three hour long hike?" Tony asked with a smirk.

**sorry again if it sucked towards the end and please answer my A/N question**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry its a little late I've been sup busy not to mention schools starting back next week... Anyway I decided to out deaf Clint in this because I like it so yeah also I'll try to keep updating regularly as long as my high school life allows. So I don't own anything, please review if you have nay ideas, and ENJOY!**

* * *

After the Avengers finished their feast of spaghetti and s'mores, they decided to sit around the camp fire and exchange stories.  
"So, Cap, do you have any cool stories from World War II?" Clint asked.  
"Well, the whole experience was pretty interesting, but I suppose one of the most impressionable moments was when I was first given the serum. A Hydra spy had infiltrated the lab and tried to steal some of the formula. As I was chasing him through the streets of Brooklyn, I couldn't help but marvel at the fact that I was running fifty miles an hour and jumping fifteen feet in the air. After all, I was a ninety pound asthmatic ten minutes before. Anyway, eventually I followed him into the river. I was amazed I could hold my breath for so long and swim so quickly. I caught up to his submarine and pried the top off then threw him onto the shore." Steve explained.  
"Was it hard to adjust to your new abilities?" Bruce asked.  
"Kinda. I mean, I did crash through a bridal shop while I was chasing the guy." The captain chuckled.  
"I, too, damaged many things when I was learning to fly." Thor said.  
"You still break a lot of stuff." Tony pointed out.  
"You're one to talk. You're blowing up the lab every other week." Natasha jeered.  
"That only happened one time!"  
"Then how come I'm always hearing explosions coming from down there?" Steve asked.  
"That would be his insanely loud heavy metal music. I don't know how I'm not deaf from being down there so much." Bruce replied.  
"It's not that loud." Tony said defensively.  
"Not that loud? I am deaf and I can still hear it!" Clint remarked.  
"That's because you have fancy hearing aids." Natasha pointed out with a smirk.  
"That I invented!" Tony added.  
"Okay, okay, let's change the subject. So Thor, what do you miss most about Asgard when you're on earth?" Steve asked.  
"I certainly miss my friends Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, and of course my family. Although, I very much enjoy living on Midgard. I have my team, Lady Jane, and of course Poptarts!" Thor said happily.  
"How is Dr. Foster doing?" Bruce asked.  
"Wonderful! She has sent me many messages over what you call the Internet and she promises to visit very soon." The god of thunder replied with a wide grin.  
"Good to hear. So while we're on the subject of romance..." Tony began  
"Tony if you say one word about Clint and I, I swear I will torture you endlessly until you beg for the merciful release of death." Natasha threatened.  
"Okay first of all, that is disturbingly dark. Second of all, I wasn't going to say anything about the ever growing obviousness of you and Legolas's passionate love for each other. I was going to ask dear old Cap if he had been bitten by the love bug lately." Tony said matter-of-factly. Steve did a spit take with his drink.  
"What? I-I don't...I have–had– a girlfriend." He stammered adding a hint of sadness to the end.  
"You did? Why weren't we ever told this?" The billionaire questioned.  
"I didn't think it was relevant information."  
"Well you gotta tell us about her now!"  
"You don't have to, Steve, I know it's painful for me to talk about Betty." Bruce said with a sad sigh.  
"No, it's fine. I just didn't think you guys would be interested." Steve assured.  
"Tony's interested in anything that has to do with any kind of gossip." Natasha pointed out.  
"Okay well there's not much to tell. Her name was Agent Peggy Carter. She worked at the base I trained in before I was infused with the serum. She was nice to me before I was Captain America, which meant a lot. She was very beautiful, and I only got the chance to kiss her once before I went into that plane. She was the last person I talked to before I went into the ice." Steve explained. He left out the part about promising to take her dancing because the memory was still fresh and painful.  
"Do you know where she is now?" Clint asked.  
"Her file said she's retired and in England. I thought about calling her, but I can't."  
"Why not?" Tony asked.  
"Because it would be too weird. She thought I was dead for seventy years. Not to mention the fact that I'm still in my twenties while she's...not."  
"Do you still love her?" Natasha inquired. Steve nodded.  
"Of course I do, and I don't think I'll ever stop. I just can't bring myself to go see her."  
"I can understand why you're so hesitant, but if you truly love someone,you should tell them while you still have the chance. After all, you never know when fate will take you away from each other." Thor pointed out.  
"Thor's right. If you love someone, you should definitely tell them and your dearest teammates." Tony said darting his eyes towards Clint and Natasha.  
"Is that you trying to be subtle?" Clint questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
"Seriously, Tony, you're this close to getting it." Natasha warned.  
"You know what? I give up! All I wanted was for you two to be happy together, but I guess your fine with being forever alone in your sad assassin lives!" The billionaire remarked over dramatically. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if my mattress is dry so I can go to bed." He said before stomping away.  
"You guys know he's not really giving up, right?" Bruce sighed.  
"Of course. The day Tony Stark gives up at pinning us as a couple will be the day Thor stops loving Poptarts." Clint chuckled.  
"I would never do such a thing! Poptarts are lovely and delicious!" The Asgardian exclaimed.  
"Oh and by the way, I'm still plotting revenge for making me wake up in the lake this morning!" Tony called from his tent before zipping it up.  
"You gotta admire his persistence." Steve said with a half smile then yawned. "I think I'm going to hit the sack as well. See you all in the morning." The captain said before heading into his own tent. Thor followed soon after leaving the doctor alone with the assassins.  
"I wish I could tell you what Tony's planning, but honestly I have no idea. He is working completely alone though, I can promise you that." Bruce assured.  
"You almost sound like you're afraid if us." Clint observed.  
"Well you guys are the two most deadly people on the planet."  
"True, but you turn into an indestructible green rage monster." Natasha pointed out.  
"Yeah well the Other Guy may not be afraid of you, but Bruce Banner doesn't want to get on your bad side." The doctor replied.  
"Don't worry, Doc, you're in no danger of that. However, I would be careful around Tony. If he does try to get us back, I don't want you getting in the middle of things." Clint warned with a sly smile. Bruce shook his head.  
"Alright well good luck guys, I'll see you in the morning." The doctor said before leaving the campfire to go to his tent.  
"Well, I guess it's just you and me." Clint said putting an arm around Natasha's side and let her head drape onto his shoulder.  
"You don't think anyone suspected anything, do you?"  
"Not any more than they have been. I think they all knew we had feelings for each other before we did."  
"I know. You'd think as super spy/assassins, we'd be more observant to this kind of thing."  
"Yeah but the important thing is that our eyes are wide open now." Clint smiled then kissed the top of Natasha's head. She then brought her lips up to meet his and kissed him sweetly.  
"You're amazing." Natasha smiled.  
"Not nearly as amazing as you. Do you have any idea how hard it is to keep the fact I finally got the most amazing girl in the world a secret?"  
"You can tell the other guys whenever you want. Just make sure Tony doesn't find out." Natasha smirked.  
"Alright, let's go to bed now. Who knows what Tony will put us through tomorrow." Clint sighed. The two assassins then put out the fire and made their way into their tent.

* * *

At about 3:30 that morning, Tony emerged from his tent with a mischievous look in his eyes. He got the leftover bucket of red sauce from dinner along with some wood and rope.  
"This is gonna be so good." He grinned evilly before going to work.

* * *

Clint woke up at 7:30 later that morning and saw Natasha was still asleep. Not wanting to wake her, he quietly put his hearing aids in then carefully unzipped the tent and stepped out. Immediately, he was covered in thick red pasta sauce. He was about to yell for Tony but stopped when the was a high pitched screeching noise in his ear. He grabbed his ears in pain and started yelling.  
"What's wrong, Clint?" Natasha asked unzipping the tent. When she saw her partner, she immediately jumped up to help. She gently tapped his shoulder and made sure he was looking at her before she started talking. "Okay, hold still." She instructed. Her hands went to the archer's ears and took out his hearing aids.  
"Well, those are toast." Clint sighed when he saw the aids were smoking. By now, Bruce and Tony had also come out of their tents. Tony, of course, started laughing, oblivious to the archer's predicament.  
"What in the world did you do?" Bruce asked the billionaire.  
"Relax, I just made Legolas take a bath in spaghetti sauce." Tony said casually.  
"Did you stop and think about what it might do to his hearing aids?"  
"We made them waterproof, remember?"  
"But that is not water! It has a bunch of other stuff in it that would be by damaging to electronics!" The doctor lectured.  
"Alright, I get it, there's no need to go green over this, Bruce." Tony said calmly. Bruce took a deep breath then went to check on Clint. The archer signed something angrily then got his bag out of his tent.  
"I'm going to take a shower." He slurred then started walking towards the bath house.  
"What did he just say with his hands?" Tony asked seeing the smirk on Natasha's face and the shocked expression on Bruce's.  
"Trust me, you do not want to know." The doctor explained. Suddenly, Steve came running in from the direction of the bathhouse with a towel over his shoulder and only wearing shorts.  
"What happened? I heard screaming, and why is Clint coved in red sauce?" The captain asked.  
"Tony thought it would be funny to dump spaghetti sauce on Clint and fry his aids." Natasha said holding up the still smoking hearing aids for the captain to see.  
"Seriously, Stark?" Steve groaned.  
"Okay first, I didn't think it would mess up his aids. Second, it was suppose to cover them both or maybe even just Natasha." Tony said defensively. Natasha shot him a glare.  
"Good morning, brothers and sister, how are you all this morning?" Thor boomed as he came out of his tent.  
"Wow, you are a really deep sleeper." Tony observed. Thor looked confused.  
"Did I miss something?" Bruce sighed and told the demigod what had just occurred.  
"Is our archer okay?" He asked with concern.  
"He's fine, he just can't hear anything." Natasha replied.  
"Does he have any spares with him?" Steve inquired.  
"I think I brought a pair." Bruce said then went to his tent. He came out with a little tin box. "Clint gave these to me to keep with my first aid kit."  
"You're really lucky, Stark, because I really don't think that Clint would be too happy if he had to go without aids the rest of this trip." Natasha said.  
"Apparently I need to upgrade his hearing aids because they shouldn't have short out like that." Tiny grumbled.  
Ten minutes after, Clint came back freshly showered and red sauce free. He put his stuff back into his tent then went to stand next to Natasha. Bruce held out the box and Clint sighed in relief.  
"Thanks Bruce." He said with a small smile as he put the fresh hearing aids in his ears and clicked them on.  
"Okay, well everything has worked out beautifully, so I think we can put this little incident behind us." Tony said casually.  
"Oh no you don't. What were you thinking?" Clint asked.  
"Save the lecture, Katniss, I already got one. The important thing is that you can hear now and I got you guys back for the lake incident." The billionaire replied.  
"Look, you three need to make a truce right now. No more pranking, no more revenge, and no more trying to get Clint and Natasha to admit they're a couple, Tony. Got it?" Steve instructed. Tony groaned.  
"Fine, but only if they agree not to torture and/or kill me for temporarily turning the sound off for Legolas." The billionaire said.  
"Only if you promise to stop trying to peg Nat and I as a couple." Clint added. Tony sighed in defeat then nodded.  
"Good, now that you all have settled your differences, we shall feast on boxes of Poptarts for breakfast!" Thor boomed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys heres the next chapter! it's a funny one (I hope you think so too maybe I'm just weird) so this story will probably end after a couple more chapters but I have lots of ideas for stories so watch out for those once this ones done. Also PLEASE review and I own nothing and ENJOY!**

After the Avengers had successfully put away eight boxes of Poptarts, they sat around the camp fire while thinking of what to do next.  
"I know! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Tony suggested giggling like a teenage girl.  
"Seriously, how old do you think we are?" Clint asked.  
"Come on, guys, it could be fun! Not to mention great for team bonding!" The billionaire pressed.  
"Fine, but we need to lay down some ground rules. One, no dares involving stripping or other things that would be considered inappropriate by Steve." Natasha began.  
"But Steve thinks everything is inappropriate!" Tony complained.  
"I do not! But I must agree with Natasha on the no stripping." The super soldier defended blushing slightly.  
"Alright, what happens if someone refuses to do a dare or say a truth?" Bruce asked.  
"Hm... We could have Thor throw them in the lake. Although hopefully, there are no chickens in the Avengers." Tony said thoughtfully.  
"I am sure there is no cowardice in our team, for we have fought many great battles together!" Thor bellowed confidently.  
"Okay, so now that that's settled, I say we let Natasha go first, her being the only lady." Tony said with a smirk. "So, Natashalie, truth or dare?"  
"First of all, call me that again and I swear I'll break your jaw. Secondly, I choose truth." The redhead replied.  
"What? Is the great Black Widow afraid of a dare?" The billionaire mocked. After receiving the death glare from Natasha, he put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright, I can work with truth. Okay, um... I got it. Have you ever been in love?" Everyone groaned.  
"Really, Stark?" Clint asked.  
"What? I didn't say anything about being in love with you, Legolas, but if you're insinuating..."  
"Shut up, Stark. And to answer your question, love is for children." Natasha said simply then added "Но иногда это нормально для ребенка." (Russian translation for "but sometimes it's okay to be a child.") Everyone looked confused except for Clint who smiled.  
"What did you just say?" Tony questioned.  
"She said, Но иногда это нормально для ребенка." Clint replied.  
"I know that, but what does it mean?" The billionaire asked.  
"That's for us to know, and you to go crazy wondering about." Natasha smirked. "Now, I believe it's my turn to choose a victim... Ah, I think I'll go with Steve. Truth or dare?"  
"Truth." He replied immediately.  
"What's the worst thing you've ever done?" Natasha questioned. Steve turned pale and gulped.  
"This ought to be good." Tony sneered.  
"Well, uh I don't know." Steve said quickly.  
"Yes you do. Come on, Cap, answer the question before Tony sends Thor in to escort you to the lake." Clint warned.  
"Okay, okay, I, got caught by Peggy kissing another girl." The captain said looking down in shame. Tony snorted.  
"Is that it? I did worse than that when I was ten years old!" The billionaire laughed.  
"Cut it out, Tony, just because you don't think it's a big deal, doesn't mean it isn't to Steve." Bruce stepped in.  
"Alright, I'm sorry. Now pick your victim, Capsicle." Tony said. Steve sighed.  
"Um, Tony. Truth or dare?"  
"Dare!" The billionaire stated obviously.  
"Okay, I dare you to..." Steve started obviously having trouble coming up with something. Clint leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Steve smiled. "I dare you not to insult anyone the rest of the game. That includes calling me old or old fashioned, teasing Clint and Natasha about being in love, and any snide remark that might offend anyone on this team. Failure to complete this dare will result in our resident Asgardian throwing you into the lake. Got it?"  
"Oh please, asking Tony Stark not to insult is like asking the sun to stop shining." Natasha scoffed.  
"I can do it! You're gonna eat your words, Romanoff!" The billionaire declared. "And it's my turn to pick someone. Okay, Barton, truth or dare?"  
"Dare." The archer replied.  
"Alright, I dare you to go without your hearing aids the rest of the game." Tony challenged.  
"What's the point in making him do that?" Bruce asked.  
"I don't know. It just came to me. Now do you accept, or will it be Thor and the lake for you?"  
"Why do you expect me to carry out the punishments?" The god of thunder asked.  
"Because other than the Hulk you're the strongest and you can fly. Now what'll it be, Katniss?" Tony questioned.  
"Ugh fine, at least I won't have to listen to you anymore." The archer grumbled taking out the devices and giving them to Natasha for safe keeping.  
"Good boy, now choose someone." Tony instructed. Clint rolled his eyes.  
"Thor."  
"I will accept the challenge of a dare!" The demigod boomed.  
"Okay, I dare you to try and knock down that branch with your hammer." The archer said pointing to a high branch in a nearby tree.  
"Ha! That is child's play!" Thor bellowed then called for Mjolnir. Once the hammer was in his hand, the Asgardian hurled it at the unsuspecting tree limb. It came flying off with a satisfying crash. "Now that was fun." He boomed as the hammer came whirling back to him. Because the god was turned towards the tree, Clint couldn't see his lips. Natasha noticed this and became Clint's translator. Tony saw this and was about to open his mouth when Steve interrupted.  
"My, that lake sure looks pretty. And if you say what I think you're about to say, you'll be able to enjoy it firsthand." Steve said with a warning smirk. Tony huffed and crossed his arms.  
"I believe it is now my time to choose a teammate. Dr. Banner, I believe you are the only one who has not gone. Shall you embark on a dare or confess a truth?"  
"I think I'll go with truth. A dare may agitate the Other Guy." The doctor responded.  
"I understand. I have a great question for you that has been bugging me for a while. When you are the big green fellow, do you eat?" The god questioned.  
"That's been bugging you?" Steve asked. Thor nodded.  
"I know I get very hungry during battle."  
"Well, you're always hungry." Tony pointed out. Steve raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey, that was an observation, not an insult." The billionaire said.  
"To answer your question, Thor, no the Hulk does not usually eat. However, when I wake up after he's been out and about, I'm usually starving." Bruce said.  
"I'll bet you are. After all, being an enormous green rage monster must burn a lot of calories." Natasha added with a smirk then made sure Clint was still following the conversation.  
"How are you doing, Clint?" Bruce asked.  
"Don't you worry about me, Doc. I've had to finish many missions without my hearing. It's Stark I'm worried about. This is the longest I've ever seen him go without insulting someone while conscious." The archer assured with a smirk.  
"Hey, I resent that! I'll admit I use sarcasm frequently but I don't always insult people!"  
"Obviously we have different definitions of insult because I don't take the fact you're always calling me old and outdated as a compliment." Steve retorted.  
"There are so many things I could say right now, but lucky for you I'd rather not take another dip in that lake. So just go, Bruce."  
"I think I've just about had enough of this game, actually. I think it's time we moved on to something different." The doctor replied.  
"Which means I can put my aids back in." Clint said triumphantly. Natasha handed them the devices then he put them back in his ear.  
"Come on, Katniss, it can't be that hard." Tony remarked.  
"Tony, you wouldn't last an hour being deaf." The archer scoffed.  
"Want to put your money where your mouth is?" The billionaire questioned. Everyone else groaned.  
"Really, guys? Another bet?" Steve asked.  
"Well, he thinks he can handle being deaf for an hour. I'd like to see him try. Only, how are we gonna make you deaf out here?" Clint pondered.  
"You can use my head phones. They're designed to cancel out all outside noise. It's how I deal with being the only woman around." Natasha offered.  
"Great, so fifty bucks says I can go an hour being deaf. Any other rules?"  
"You have to stay with the group. You can't just go off by yourself. Other than that I think we're good." Clint replied. Natasha got her headphones and gave them to the billionaire.  
"Once you turn these on, you'll won't be able to hear a thing. But remember, if you break these, I break you. Got it?" The redhead threatened. Tony nodded with a gulp and put the headphones on and switched them on. Suddenly, the billionaire's world was silent. There was no crackling of the fire, no chirping of the birds, no rustling of the leaves as the wind whipped through them, even sounds he wouldn't acknowledge he suddenly missed.  
"Big change, isn't it?" Clint smirked.  
"What?" Tony said with confusion.  
"Yep, he's not gonna make it." Bruce said trying not to smile.  
"I must agree." Thor nodded.  
"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS SAYING?!" Tony yelled. Clint looked at Steve's sketch pad.  
"May I?" He asked. Steve nodded.  
"If it'll make him stop yelling. Otherwise we all may become deaf." Clint nodded then turned to a blank page, making a mental note on how good the captain was. He then walked up to Tony and wrote something.  
_Yelling won't help. Try to concentrate on our lips and read them, unless you'd rather give up._ He wrote then showed the billionaire. Tony grabbed the pen and sketch pad and pencil.  
_NEVER!_ He wrote vigorously. Clint then sat the sketch pad back down.  
"Okay, well good because I don't need people to write down what they say. And since you think being deaf is so easy, neither do you." The archer smirked knowing the billionaire couldn't understand him. Tony just glared at him.  
"So what should we do now?" Steve asked.  
"Well, any games that involve communication are out for Tony." Bruce said.  
"No they're not. In fact, that's exactly the kind of game we should play. We can't make this easy for him, otherwise he'll continue to think being deaf is easy and I'll be out fifty bucks. We have to treat him normally." Clint explained.  
"Speak slower!" Tony whined. The archer looked at the billionaire.  
"No." He said very slowly and clearly. Tony huffed and slumped in his seat. The rest of the team laughed.  
"So, how should we bond the team now?" Thor asked.  
"Well, back in World War II, my team and I would sit around fires and take turns asking each other questions. That way, we would get to know each other better." Steve said fondly thinking of his Howling Commandos.  
"So it's basically Truth or Dare without the dare part." Natasha observed.  
"I guess you could see it that way."  
"Sounds great. It's all talking and Tony won't be able to make fun of any of our answers." Clint said mischievously.  
"You guys are doing this on purpose!" Tony complained.  
"Oh please, how do you think I felt during that mission when my aids were compromised and you kept your face plate down? But don't worry, only fifty-six minutes to go." Clint smirked.  
"I hope you realize that I have no idea what you just said." Tony said with a frustrated sigh.  
"Okay, so who's first?" Steve asked.  
"How about you go, Steve. It was your idea." Bruce replied. Steve nodded.  
"Alright, Clint, how old were you when started archery?" Steve asked.  
"About eleven. I was in the circus and decided to try it after I watched one of the archers in the show. They claimed he was the best marksman in the world." Hawkeye replied.  
"So naturally you had to prove them wrong." Natasha said with a smile.  
"Yep, so I guess it's my turn to ask someone a question. Thor, how did you meet Jane?"  
"Ah, what a fine question to ask! I had just been banished by my father for my foolish actions and was cast down to Midgard. Lady Jane and her friends were doing research and she accidentally ran over me with her van." Thor explained with a chuckle.  
"She ran you over?" Bruce asked.  
"Twice, actually, but she did apologize. Her friend Darcy electrocuted me with her taser."  
"Wow, that's one way to make a first impression." Natasha smirked.  
"Hey, you weren't much better. When I met you, you were about to kill an ambassador." Clint pointed out.  
"And you were about to kill me." Natasha countered.  
"True, but I didn't." Clint smiled.  
"Excuse me, but because it is my turn to ask a question, I must ask. Is there truly nothing romantic between the two of you? I do not mean to pry, but I am curious." Thor questioned. Clint looked at Natasha who nodded.  
"Actually, there is. I've loved Nat for years, but only recently did I find out she felt the same way. So yes, we're a couple. Just don't let Tony find out." Clint replied with a wide smile. The rest of the team looked shocked.  
"What? What's going on? What just happened? Why do you all look shocked?!" Tony cried. The others ignored him.  
"Well, I can't say I'm too surprised, but I'm definitely happy for the two of you. I also agree that this should be kept from Tony. No one deserves that kind of torture." Steve said with a grin. Thor and Bruce nodded in agreement.  
"Thank you guys. Now I believe Nat gets to ask somebody a question now."

* * *

After about fifteen minutes of this, Tony was about to go nuts. It was bad enough that he couldn't understand a word of what anyone was saying, but he swore that they were talking about him and sharing secrets. He could tell that by the way Barton was smirking at him.  
"That's it, I give up!" The billionaire exclaimed taking off the headphones and tossing them to Natasha. "I couldn't understand a word any of you were saying and I couldn't even hear myself talk! Fifty bucks wasn't worth any more of that." Tony grumbled then took out his wallet and handed the archer a fifty dollar bill before stomping away to his tent.  
"Wow, he lasted nearly twenty minutes. I'm impressed." Bruce said with a small grin.  
"Me too, maybe now he will start showing some respect for Clint." Thor said. The five looked at each other then laughed, knowing that that would never happen.

* * *

**so there it is! The others now know that Clintasha is official! Review or PM me and let me know if Tony should find out soon or at all...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so unfortunately this is the last chapter of this story :( I intended it to be a couple more chapters but I've completely lost inspiration and time to update regularly. I'll be posting a few one shots in the future so keep a look out for those! So I don't own anything and enjoy!**

After Tony was done pouting, he rejoined the team as they decided what to do next.  
"Well, we could use more firewood." Bruce offered.  
"Then how about you, Tony, and Thor go get some?" Steve suggested.  
"And what are you guys going to do while we're gone?" Tony asked.  
"We'll start setting up for lunch. What do you guys want?" Clint inquired.  
"Oh, how about that dish you call 'macaroni and cheese'? We can have sandwiches to accompany it!" Thor volunteered.  
"Good idea, Thor. We'll get that going while you guys gather some firewood. But remember, we're leaving tomorrow so you don't have to bring half the forest back. Got it?" Natasha smirked. The three nodded.  
"Let us be off!" Thor declared then started strutting into the woods. Tony turned and gave a mock salute before following with Bruce close behind.  
"I almost feel sorry for Bruce." Steve said.  
"Me too, but I'm sure he'll be fine. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?" Clint said. The three looked at each other then shuddered at the possibilities.

* * *

After about ten minutes of walking around in the woods and picking up stray logs, Bruce stopped.  
"Uh, Tony, are you sure you know where you're going?" He asked apprehensively.  
"No worries, my dear science bro. I know exactly where we are and even if I didn't, we could just have Thor fly up and find our campsite." Tony assured.  
"Dr. Banner, Tony, what is that?" Thor asked pointing to a branch in a nearby tree.  
"That is a bee hive, Thor, which is something you do not want to bother. Let's just go the other way." Bruce said.  
"Hang on, Bruce, I don't even think it's inhabited. I mean, I don't hear any buzzing. Besides, what if there's honey inside?" Tony pointed out moving closer to the hive.  
"Oh, I love honey! My Jane has given it to me many times!" Thor boomed.  
"Guys, this is not a good idea." Bruce warned.  
"Relax, I'm sure it's fine. Hey Thor, how about a little help from your hammer to get it down?" Tony asked. Thor nodded and called Mjolnir.  
"For Asgard!" He called then threw his hammer at the hive. Well, to say the least, the hive wasn't empty. A huge swarm of bees flew out of the hive and attacked the three Avengers.  
"Run!" Tony yelled. He and Thor ran as fast as they could in the forest. A few minutes later, they stopped.  
"I believe we have lost those foul beasts." Thor said.  
"Yeah, and I only got stung seven times." Tony replied triumphantly.  
"Wait a minute, where is Dr. Banner?" The god of thunder questioned. Suddenly, they heard a huge roar.  
"Found him. Steve is so going to kill us." Tony groaned. "Okay, Thor, get us back to camp ASAP. We'll need some help." The billionaire instructed. Thor nodded then grabbed Tony around the waist before shooting up in the air.  
"What the heck did you do?!" Steve exclaimed as they landed.  
"No time to explain! Right now we need to find Hulk and calm him down." Tony said.  
"Oh no, you've done enough. I will go find Bruce. You stay here with Clint and Natasha. Come on, Thor." Steve instructed. The demigod grabbed the captain then flew up in the air.  
"So what happened?" Natasha demanded.  
"It wasn't my fault! We were gathering some wood when Thor found a bee hive. He thought there might be honey in it so he blasted it with his hammer." The billionaire explained.  
"Right, and I'm sure you did nothing to provoke Thor into doing that." Clint said sarcastically as he stirred the macaroni.  
"Okay, so I might have told him to hit it with his hammer, but in my defense, I didn't hear any buzzing so I thought the hive was empty!"  
"Idiot." Natasha rolled her eyes. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Steve and Thor came out of the woods, the latter having an unconscious Bruce in his arms wearing only the remains of his pants.  
"Did he put up much of a fight?" Clint asked.  
"Fortunately, no. We found him demolishing the tree that the hive was on. Once he was satisfied that the bees were gone, he let Bruce come back." Steve explained.  
"So I'm assuming Thor told you what happened?" Tony asked. Thor nodded.  
"You and I owe the doctor an apology. We shall give it to him when he wakes." The Asgardian remarked. He carried Bruce to his tent and gently laid him down in it.  
"Well, I guess since you guys obviously can't do it, Clint and I will go get firewood after lunch." Natasha declared.  
"Fine, let's just eat." Tony grumbled. The five Avengers made their plates then sat around the fire to eat their lunch. An hour and a half later, Bruce came out of his tent with fresh clothes on and a tired look on his face.  
"What happened? Is everybody okay?" He asked worriedly.  
"Yeah, Bruce, we're fine. But that bee hive we saw wasn't as empty as I thought. We all got stung a few times and I guess the Hulk didn't like that." Tony explained light-heartedly.  
"Did you make sure to remove the stingers and clean the areas you got stung?" The doctor asked pinching the bridge if his nose.  
"I took care of that." Steve assured. Bruce nodded.  
"So where's Natasha and Clint?" He questioned as he started to make a sandwich.  
"They're getting some fire wood" Steve replied.  
"Dr. Banner, I owe you a deep apology. I did not mean to set those buzzing beasts upon us." Thor apologized. Steve elbowed Tony in the guy.  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry too." The billionaire grumbled.  
"It's okay, I know you guys didn't mean to unleash the Other Guy. Next time you see a bee hive though, just walk the other way." Bruce said with a slight smirk.

* * *

"You think this is enough?" Clint asked showing Natasha his load of logs.  
"It should be. I think we're leaving around 11:00 tomorrow morning." The redhead replied.  
"You as much as he annoys me sometimes, I gotta hand it to Tony for putting this trip together. I definitely feel more bonded to the team... Some more than others." The archer smirked then laid the logs down next to a big tree.  
"Come on, Barton, we need to get back." Natasha said half-heartedly. Clint walked up to her and grabbed her waist.  
"What's the rush? Steve is there to babysit Tony and we haven't had too much alone time since the hike." He pointed out, his voice full of longing. Natasha chuckled then closed the remaining distance between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he tightened his arms around her waist. He swiped the her bottom lip with his tongue and she quickly granted access. While their tongues battled for dominance, they unknowingly drifted closer to a cliff. Thankfully, it was only five feet high because the two assassins weren't paying attention to where they were going and soon toppled over the ledge. They rolled down a small hill before Clint hit a tree stopping them both.  
"Clint, are you okay?" Natasha asked immediately. Clint started laughing.  
"That was awesome!" He commented. Natasha gave a small chuckle.  
"Alright, bird brain, we better get back now." The redhead said getting up. She helped the archer to his feet. He gave her one last long kiss then followed her back up the hill they retrieved the logs they had set aside then hiked back to their campsite.  
"Good grief, what happened to you guys?" Steve questioned. The assassins were covered in mud and leaves with a few small scratches lining their bare arms and legs.  
"We, uh, fell." Clint said sheepishly.  
"You fell? The two best assassins in the world, who rely on their grace and stealth, fell?" Tony said, clearly unconvinced.  
"We didn't see the cliff." Natasha remarked.  
"But isn't Hawkeye supposed to famous for never missing anything?" The billionaire pressed.  
"We're only human, Stark. Besides,you're supposed to be a super genius, yet sometimes you do the stupidest stuff." The archer returned.  
"True, but I would think a cliff would be pretty hard to miss. What were you guys doing that got you so distracted?" Tony questioned with a smirk.  
"Wouldn't you like to know? Now if you'll excuse us, Barton and I need to freshen up a bit." Natasha glared then dragged Clint to get their stuff before going to the bathhouse.  
"Aha! That proves it!" Tony declared.  
"Proves what?" Steve asked.  
"That they're in love! They didn't see the cliff because they sucking each other's faces off!"  
"If they truly cared for one another, why would they try to suck off the other's face?" Thor asked, very confused.  
"It's just an expression, Thor, it means they were kissing." Bruce explains.  
"Tony, we've told you a million times. It's not your business whether or not their romantically involved. Besides, with all the grief you've been giving them, why would they tell you if they were?" Steve remarked.  
"Do you know something I don't, Rodgers?" Tony inquired.  
"Yes, I know how to give people the privacy they deserve." The captain returned. Tony raised an eyebrow.  
"Fine, but I know you know something, and I'm gonna find out what. You just wait." Tony threatened with a maniacal look in his eyes before stalking back to his tent.  
"He's really going crazy over this." Bruce sighed.  
"Yeah, and it didn't help that Clint and Natasha came back all dirty like that. It only encouraged him. But seriously, how can Hawkeye and the Black Widow miss a cliff? " Steve questioned.  
"When you are, how you say on Midgard, 'making out' with one you love, you lose all sight of your surroundings." Thor sighed lovingly, obviously thinking of Jane.  
"Yeah, I get that. And I must admit I was hoping they'd become a couple." Bruce added.  
"Me too, it's a rare sight to see two people so perfect for each other nowadays." Steve sighed.  
"I agree. I just hope that if Tony does find out, he'll take it easy on them." Bruce said.  
"I don't believe it's Clint and Natasha you should be worrying about. I mean, if Tony were to find out and taunt them, I dread what the Black Widow would do to him." Thor pointed out. The three men laughed in agreement.  
"What's so funny?" They heard Clint ask as the two assassins joined the rest of the team now mud-free.  
"We were just talking about Tony. You know, your little mud bath didn't exactly steer him away from his quest to get you guys to admit you're a couple." Steve pointed out.  
"Hey, he's the one with supposedly perfect sight." Natasha defended.  
"True, but I was a little preoccupied at the time." Clint smirked in return.  
"When do you guys plan on telling Tony?" Bruce asked.  
"I don't know. I guess he'll find out eventually. I mean, I'm done hiding." Natasha said.  
"Me too, I finally got the most amazing woman, and I don't care who knows it." Clint smiled then kissed Natasha on the cheek. Suddenly, they heard Tony running towards them yelling in triumph.  
"I knew it!"


End file.
